1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying apparatus and a conveying system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the process of manufacturing semiconductors and manufacturing liquid crystal panels, a conveying robot that can convey workpieces in a straight line is used to convey workpieces to and from a process chamber. In recent years, due to the increasing size of semiconductor wafers and liquid crystal panels, technology for using a linear guide to convey workpieces has been proposed in order to realize an accurate linear movement process (e.g., see JP-A-2005-125479). Two linear guide rails (hereinafter, referred to as rails) placed parallel to each other are provided with blocks that can move along the rails, hands are attached to the tops of the blocks via coupling members or the like, workpieces are placed on the hands, and the workpieces are conveyed linearly.
When a workpiece is placed on a hand, a moment about the rail axial direction is applied to the block due to offset load. Accordingly, there is a possibility of the block and members in the vicinity thereof becoming damaged prematurely.